Many companies utilize a materials handling facility to receive, sort, store and ship items to customers and/or to other locations. When items are received or moved within a materials handling facility they are often handled by various workers. Typically, a worker will select an item, scan its identifier (e.g., barcode) and transport or place the item in a new location and scan an identifier associated with the new location. Handling items multiple times and manually identifying the processing and placing of those items often leads to errors. For example, if a worker is receiving items into the materials handling facility, identifies a quantity of items that is incorrect and places those items into storage, the inventory count for the items will not correspond with the actual inventory of the item as stored in the materials handling facility.
Errors in the placement or quantity of items often leads to downstream problems and inefficiencies. For example, if the company believes that it has more inventory than is actually stored in the materials handling facility, it may sell more than it can deliver to customers. Such errors cost money and result in bad customer experiences.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.